In many fields, it is necessary to orient pipe so as to position them substantially vertical for installation. Typically, such orienting requires the pipe to be raised and lowered. For example, pipe sleeves may be installed in the ground, a concrete slab, or similar horizontal base. Afterwards, the pipe needs to be positioned in the sleeve such that it extends vertically upward from the sleeve. The positioning of the pipe requires that the pipe be raised with one end of the pipe positioned over the sleeve and then lowered into the sleeve.
Such raising, lowering and orientation of the pipe results in numerous safety concerns. For example, injury can occur to the worker's hands due to hazards related to orienting and lowering the pipe. Additionally, manually raising the pipe can result in strained muscles, back injuries and/or other hazards.